<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Day Ever Pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo by The_Fanfic_Train</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460523">The Best Day Ever Pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train'>The_Fanfic_Train</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Its Taako cheering his sister up, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, TAZ Candlenights Exchange, The twins causing problems for everyone, Theres a mini heist and a prankwar, the starblaster crew as a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Train/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A TAZ Candlenights Exchange fic for @clownboye ft. everybody's favourite twins causing some mischief!</p><p>Aka the one where Lup is a little bummed about having to get used to being corporeal again after twelve years and Taako helps to cheer her up at the expense of literally everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), the twins &amp; everyone else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Day Ever Pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, new body," was Taako's opener as he slid onto the bench next to his sister, "very exciting. Any big plans? You got, like, a decade's worth of chores to catch up on?" </p><p>Lup sighed, shrugging off the arm he slung over her shoulders. "Babe, I start reaper training in two days, and I can barely tie my shoelaces. I'm like- I'm like a toddler." She wiggled her fingers at him to emphasize her point. </p><p>"You're rusty," he agreed, "it happens! After the voidfish vored Lucy's journals, I could only cast baby spells. Prestidigitation, and the like- look, Lup, you're not going to get any better unless you get out there and get moving." He declared. </p><p>"And what exactly are you suggesting?" </p><p>"Oh, I think you know." <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"This is a bad idea," Lup said, her grin illuminated from the light of the flames in her hands. </p><p>"Oh, no, definitely," Taako agreed, "but we're us. We can get away with this." </p><p>"He's going to be mad," she whispered. </p><p>"He's always mad at us. Now, are you going to call dibs on the <em> Starblaster </em> or not?" Taako asked. </p><p>"Of course I'm going to call dibs on the <em> Starblaster </em>," she said, "I'm going to give it to Magnus. Cap'nport is going to have a heart attack," she announced, slipping it into her satchel. </p><p>Nothing quite says "my sister is back from the dead and is bummed out so I'm cheering her up" like messing with all your mutual friends. They hadn't had to sneak through the bureau to make it to Davenport's room, but they had had to sneak past Lucretia and all the guards around her office. </p><p>And, in his bed, Davenport was still asleep. He'd just purchased a boat, supposedly, and was to be taking off in the next few days. His room was in a status of packing-related disarray, but thankfully, his ship figurines were still in place. </p><p>"Well I'll take the- does this say <em> Wavehumper </em>?" Taako frowned at the figurine. "Is this a model of the Cap'n's new boat?" </p><p>"Who knows," she whispered back, snagging one off the top shelf, "the <em> Light-Bringer </em>, cool." </p><p>"The <em> Sky Spinnaker </em>," Taako read off another one, tossing it into the bag. </p><p>"Sky boat?" She asked with a frown. "Wait, babe, isn't that the prototype for the SB? </p><p>"Thank gods he settled on <em> Starblaster </em>, huh?" Taako said, "We would have been stuck with some stupid name broadcasted across the galaxy with the Lup and Taako brand slapped on top." </p><p>"How embarrassing-" she cut herself off as Davenport grunted and rolled over in his bed. </p><p>"Lup? Taako? What are you two doing here-?" Davenport began. </p><p>And so they were gone. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"Should I pass it over to one of Merle's terrors?" Taako asked, tossing the model <em> Wavehumper </em> up into the air and catching it. </p><p>"I'm not sure we should actually break them," Lup said, holding the <em>Starblaster</em> up to her eye to inspect it closely. "Hey! There's a pair of jeans hanging out the window. That's tight as fuck- maybe we should just hold onto them for a bit, make him squirm, then ship em back once it's not funny." </p><p>"<em> Or </em>," Taako said, "we wrap them up and give them to him as a going away present." </p><p>"<em> Or </em> we do that," The grin was back on Lup's face. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p> <br/>"Okay, I do that," Magnus announced. </p><p>"No, fuck," Taako punched the bridge of his nose, "Mags, for the last time, we need you to get Barry out of the lab so that way we can take his lab coat." </p><p>"Okay, but I'm the one that's part rogue," Magnus pointed at himself in the chest, "I've got like, super great stealth now. And don't you think Lup would be better at convincing Barry to leave his work for a few minutes?" </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm helping Taako with the tie dye," she said, "that's why we need you." </p><p>"Just get Barry out of the lab and out of his coat for long enough that we can snag it," Taako said. "Then you're done." </p><p>"Well, what do I get out of this?" He asked. </p><p>"Uh, we'll say thank you?" Lup offered. </p><p>"Yeah, okay, sounds fair." Magnus agreed, and dipped into the lab where Barry was analyzing the relic shells for any remaining power. </p><p>And then Magnus came back out, Barry slung over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. </p><p>"C'mon, Magnus, I was like this close to being done-" he complained, oblivious to the two bringers of doom he was turned away from. </p><p>Magnus raised his hand in a wave, grinning, as the twins slipped into the lab to enact their scheme. </p><p>("Should I write kick me?" Taako turned to Lup, dye bottle in one hand. </p><p>She bit her lip. They were down topside, stirring on the grass as they made a mess of Barry's favourite lab coat. </p><p>"I don't want him to get hurt," she frowned. There was a pause, so Taako continued a poor sketch of jeans on the side. </p><p>Lup bit her lip, and when she spoke it was far quieter than before, "maybe just write 'gently' underneath it.") <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"I don't know about this one, Taako," Lup frowned, staring at the plastic disk in her hand. "Mags is definitely going to punch himself in the face." </p><p>"He'll only punch as hard as he strains to lift- <em>hachi machi</em>, a hundred pounds," Taako said, sliding the weight plates off of Magnus' work out equipment and replacing it with fake disks. "Also, can you switch my stone to silent? Cap'nport's calls are getting old." </p><p>"Silented," she said, turning and handing the fake weight to Taako. "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?" </p><p>"A broken nose, but maybe this will be the inspiration Merle needs to finally start healing us," Taako said, stepping back to admire their handiwork. "But probably a black eye or something. Maybe he'll just think he got super strength overnight," He shrugged. "Who's next on the list?" </p><p>"Next on the list is... drum roll..." Lup snapped, conjuring the list of names they had been working on messing with. She'd gotten a pre-order of her reaper powers, apparently, though Kravitz had said that they were only to be used for emergencies. </p><p>That morning, Taako had watched Lup try to cut her eggs with her scythe. </p><p>Taako obligingly rolled his tongue, stopping as Lup looked up from the paper. </p><p>"Merle! What's on the radar for our not-quite cleric?" </p><p>"I have an idea," Taako flashed his teeth in a grin. "And, pardon the pun, dear sister- we can kill two birds with one stone. Do you remember the beach year?" </p><p>"Oh, I remember." She grinned back, a perfect mirror image. "And I think I know exactly who needs some 'cheering up'." <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Their plan had two phases. Phase one, get Merle on board with shitty gifts. Phase two, plant the stone and wait for their inevitable pay off. </p><p>"Merle, my guy," Taako said, "it's an emergency. Hunger-level shit." </p><p>"Mmhm, right," Merle said, pruning an extra branch off his bonsai. "And what's it this time? Did Magnus eat another poinsettia leaf?" </p><p>"No, he wouldn't believe that it tastes like peppermint more than once- trust me, we tried," Taako said, grabbing the dwarf by the shoulder and rotating his swivel chair so that the dwarf was facing him. "It's Lucretia." </p><p>"What is it now?" He frowned. "If you tell me there's a third voidfish-" </p><p>"There isn't," Taako promised, "I'm just worried about her, and I think you can help me cheer her up." </p><p>"You hate Lucretia," Merle narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"I have a long, complicated history with Lucretia," Taako corrected, "and while I cannot help her myself, I really think you can. Whaddya say? I think Lucretia would really love it if you bedazzled the bulwark staff. And, now that I mention it," Taako mocked surprise, "I do think that one Barry Bluejeans is currently in possession of said staff." </p><p>"What's the catch?" Merle asked. </p><p>"No catch!" Taako promised, "just try and get it done by the end of today, yeah? Oh, and you should definitely give it to her in her office. But don't let my suggestion cramp your style, old man- bigger is definitely better in this case. Whatever you can think of works," Taako winked, "thanks Merle!" <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><b><br/>Operation:</b> sneak into the Madam Director Lucretia's office and plant a stone of far speech. </p><p><b>Operative:</b> Lup [redacted] </p><p><b>Status:</b> ehhhhh....? </p><p>So, here's the thing- <em> technically </em> , her plan hadn't necessarily gone wrong yet. She hadn't run into Davenport or Lucretia, so <em> technically </em> she was still 1-0. </p><p>Technically was definitely the active word here. </p><p>"It's really cool to meet you- when the Story and Song played, I was like <em> woah </em> the whole time," Avi gushed. "I couldn't believe Taako had a sister, let alone the fact that his sister was an alien lich that saved the world-" </p><p>"Uh, thanks," she said, "are you sure you don't want to keep working with the canon balls? I know the way. I've- Lucretia is a friend. She won't mind if I come without warning." </p><p>"Taako's a friend! I'm not going to leave his sister to brave the halls alone," He promised, and Lup cursed internally. "Besides, I've worked with Lucretia and Davenport since pretty much the beginning. So any sort of dirt or anything like that would be," he raised his eyebrows, "greatly appreciated." </p><p>"Right," she grumbled. Taako was, in her humble opinion, the worst goddamn brother- she should have trusted him to take the easy job. On the bright side, if she still managed to pull this off, she'd have bragging rights until her next <em> oopsie! </em> </p><p>Stealth might be out, she thought as she half-listened to Avi recount a tale of Magnus drinking and then immediately hopping into a cannonball. </p><p>And then she remembered a familiar goof that she heard in the umbrella at least a dozen times. </p><p>"Aw, darn," she sighed with a heavy exaggeration, "I left my wallet in the canonball. Avi, would you mind?" </p><p>"Oh," he stopped mid sentence and looked at her. "We can go together if-" </p><p>"No can do," she shook her head, "No, sorry Avi- I've got some- some urgent hero stuff to take up with Luce. You know how it is, don't you?" She plopped her hand down on her shoulder. "Of course you do. Thanks." </p><p>"I- yeah," Avi blinked at her in confusion for a moment. "Yeah, of course, I can- you're welcome?" He called down the hallway to her as she made a sharp turn down the next hallways. </p><p><b>Mission status update:</b> Fuck!!!! Yeah!!!! </p><p>She pushed open the doors into the director's dome and immediately locked eyes with Lucretia. </p><p>Never mind. </p><p>----- </p><p>"I had to drop the stone in her plant while she was looking through her desk," Lup punched her brother on the shoulder as they settled in to hear the fruits of their labour. It was starting to grow late in the day, and the tell tale humming from the burner stone was the only sign they needed that Merle was moments away from knocking on the door. </p><p>"Excellent," he laughed, rubbing at his affected shoulder, "let's see what monstrosities he came up with." </p><p><em> "Come in!" </em> Lucretia called pleasantly. </p><p>There was a few seconds of silence as Merle likely waddled his way over. <em> "Hey there, Lucy. How ya doing?" </em> </p><p>An uncomfortable cough. <em> "I- Hello, Merle," </em> a moment's pause- <em> "I'm alright, I suppose. How are you? I'm- well, surprised to see you." </em> </p><p><em> "Oh, I'm just great," </em> Merle said, <em> "but a little birdie- HA! A little birdie told me you might be down in the dumps." </em> </p><p><em> "And who would have done that?" </em> The director asked in puzzlement, <em> "I- was it Lup? She was here just earlier, but- I'm perfectly fine, Merle-" </em> </p><p><em> "Nonsense!" </em> Merle said, and there was shuffling as he began pulling out his presumed gifts. <em> "Wasn't Lup, though- don't want her coming for me if word gets around that I'm doin' visits on behalf of people. Right family, though."  </em></p><p><em> "Oh," </em> her voice went surprisingly quiet, causing Taako to scowl at the stone. </p><p>"Rat." He hissed at Merle, making Lup elbow him with a smile before listening back in. </p><p>
  <em> "Um, I doubt he wants to hear much from me, but- tell him thank-you, will you?"  </em>
</p><p><em> "We're not done here just yet!" </em> Merle declared. <em> "I've been thinking, this place needs a makeover. It's so... so..."  </em></p><p><em> "Clean?" </em> Lucretia offered tiredly. </p><p>
  <em> "Boring! It has no character. So I made you some things."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You didn't have to-"  </em>
</p><p><em> "Don't be so modest! Open this one first." </em> </p><p>A pause. <em> "I- um, Merle, what.. oh, gods, it smells-"  </em></p><p><em> "Aromatherapy!" </em> Merle declared, sending the twins into a giggling fit. <em> "To help you be less stressed!"  </em></p><p>
  <em> "Merle, what- what is this?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, I took some of the charred stuff from the hunger's attack since charcoal is all the rage nowadays-"  </em>
</p><p>"Oh my god- Merle-" Lup gasped. "Those aren't- that's soot, not-" </p><p>
  <em> "And then I took some of the feathers that Taako's new beau has been molting-"  </em>
</p><p>"He did fucking what-" </p><p>
  <em> "Added some mint leaves from my garden-"  </em>
</p><p>"This is the worst thing in the world," Taako declared. "He's done it. The old man has done it." </p><p>
  <em> "Some honey, some of the weird bubbly stuff from Barry's Lab-"  </em>
</p><p>"Oh my god." Lup's hands rushed to cover her mouth. "Oh my god- this is- we're the worst." </p><p>"Wrapped up the day with a bang," Taako declared, dropping the stone on the coffee table as Lucretia struggled to find the words to express her 'gratitude'. "Twins - 1, Everyone else - 0."</p><p>"Well, we're still missing one person," Lup said, making him tilt his head in confusion. </p><p>"Who?"<br/> </p><hr/><p><br/>"It is my turn to be the one to say that this is an awful idea," Taako hissed to his sister. </p><p>"Babes, this is hilarious. He's gonna love it," Lup insisted. </p><p>"Or, counter point, Lu- he'll hate it," Taako said. "I can't even- why did you have this?" </p><p>"Barry did, actually- we don't really need it anymore for- well, obvious reasons." </p><p>There was the sound of a rift opening behind them, and Taako opened his mouth to explain but Kravitz had already seen him. </p><p>Lup had- bless her heart- stolen Barry's skeleton diorama from the <em>Starblaster</em> and dressed it all in black. The cape thrown over the shoulder was really the selling point- if not for the lipstick kiss on the cheek she'd forced him to place. </p><p>"I- what- Taako?" He turned to his partner, a small laugh escaping his lips. "What- what is that?" </p><p>"This," Lup declared proudly, "is a life-size Kravitz mannequin."</p><p>Kravitz blinked once at her, and then turned to Taako. "Uh, dearest? What?" </p><p>"Just ignore her," Taako muttered, burying his head in his hands to hide the flush on his cheek. "She's the worst." <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>"Hey, you're the best twin- y'know that, right?" She whispered as she hugged him goodbye that night. </p><p>"Yeah, I know, you goober. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too, dingus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you've enjoyed it! Happy Candlenights everybody! &lt;3 Stay happy and stay safe!</p><p><a href="https://choo-choo-boyzz.tumblr.com/">@choo-choo-boyzz</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>